Slytherin Reborn
by Star Mage1
Summary: Voldemort performs a spell to bring back Salazar Slytherin. However the spell doesn't seem to have work or does it? The spell has an unintended effect, how will this change things. Change to an six year fic. Discontinued
1. Ch 1 Summer Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fiction. I have never written anything before, so my writing might not be too good. I hope you like my story. Please review. I changed this from a fifth year fic to a six year. Warning spoilers for all the books.

" " Speech

' ' Thought

Slytherin Reborn

Ch.1 Summer Start

It has been a week into Harry's summer vacation; and so far his so-called family has left him alone. After the order's warning they did not dare do any thing to him. Which didn't bother Harry at all. Since he got back he has done nothing but studying, reviewing all that he has learn in his past five years at Hogwarts.

Today however he is relaxing, since the Dursleys decided to go out of town for the weekend, leaving Harry home alone. The Dursleys didn't want to leave Harry by himself but there was no one to take care of him. They would have asked Mrs. Figg, but she was away for some reason and the Dursleys weren't about to change their plans.

Harry decided to go outside since he didn't have to worry about doing any chores. So far the day was drawing to a close and a peaceful silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Harry was the only person left outside lying flat on his back in the back yard.

Harry reflected on the events that had happened to him last year. He thought about Sirius's death. Harry didn't blame himself for Sirius's death. Voldemort had cause his death and Harry was determined to make him pay. Harry swore that he will become stronger and more knowledge in magic, so the next time he faced Voldemort he would be prepared. Which meant he wasn't going to slack off on his studies anymore.

Feeling rested Harry goes back to his room ready to do more studying. Upon entering his room however he is consumed by darkness.

"What now" Harry says as he looks around his surroundings.

Torches in each corner of the room light the dark room he is in. In the center of the room there is a pentagram drawn on the floor. A circle surrounds the pentagram, with strange runes written on the outside of the circle.

"What is this place?"

Suddenly he hears an old wooden door opening and a voice he would like to forget.

"No one is to disturb me while I am in here. Do I make myself clear?" Said the cold, bone chilling voice.

"Yes master." Said Wormtail as the doors closed behind Lord Voldemort.

Harry gasps as he sees Voldemort come towards him. Harry try's to do something, but he couldn't seem to move. Voldemort is inches from Harry now. When he walks by Harry, seeming completely oblivious to Harry's presence.

'He can't see me! This must be another one of my visions.'Harry realizes.

Voldemort now standing in the center of the pentagram pulls out a silver dagger. He starts chanting in a strange language. While he is chanting he takes the dagger and makes a cut on his right palm. The blood from the cut drips on to the floor, on to the very center of the pentagram. Voldemort then steps outside of the pentagram and stands outside the circle, facing inward.

Voldemort stops his chanting and raises his arms into the air; blood dripping from his right hand and the dagger in his left. He then starts talking in a language Harry recognizes. At first he thinks it is English, but then realizes it is actually Parseltongue.

_Past and present,_

_united through blood._

_Bring back my ancestor,_

_so his knowledge may be known again._

_Blood of blood,_

_Return Salazar Slytherin._

Suddenly there is a brilliant flash of light, blinding Harry. Next thing he sees is darkness, before it consumes him he sees his room and then nothing.

A/N: Also if you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me in your reviews.


	2. Ch 2 Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. I had gotten so many more reviews then I thought, that I wrote the next chapter sooner then I had planed.  I plan to update once every week, however if I'm motivated enough I will update sooner. Also if anyone has any suggestions or ideas please tell me.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Slytherin Reborn

Ch. 2 Memory Lane

            All around Harry there was darkness, there seem to be no end to it. Then in a blink of an eye a life time flash before his eyes. Memories rush through him. Every sight, sound, smell, touch, taste, and emotion from the memories reminded him of old times. The only problem, they weren't his memories; and yet they seem so familiar. As if he was remembering something that had been long forgotten…

Flash//

            A mother and her son are running. An angry mob is surrounding them. Torches are held high in to the air. The men have swords drawn. The mother's pleas are deafened by the shouts of the mob.

               "Kill the witch!"

               "Get the bitch and her rotten child."

               "Devil worshipers!"

               "Monsters! Freaks!"

               "Unholy beings."

               "Dealers of the dark."

               "Evil creatures."

            The mob has finally surrounded them. There is no place left to go. Then the shouting dies down to barely a whisper as a Priest walks through the crowd, stopping in front of the mother and her son.

"You have been found in dealing with witchcraft. What do you have to say for yourself." Said the Priest in an emotionless tone.

"Please let us be. We have done nothing wrong. We will leave immediately, if you just let us go." Said the mother pleadingly.

"Oh, so you can use your dark magic to bewitch and hurt others else where. Damning their innocent souls to the devil." The Priest spiting out the last word with disgust.

"I have never used my magic for evil. I have only used it for good purposes. I would never hurt a soul." Said the mother determinedly.

While this has been going on, the young boy had been trying to figure a way out for him and his mother. However he hadn't been able to come up with anything good. He tried doing magic, but for some strange reason it wasn't working. It made him realize that if he couldn't do magic than maybe his mother couldn't ether. It would explain why his mother hadn't used her magic to get them away, since this mob started after them.

This then made the boy wonder why their magic wasn't working. Then he saw it, hanging around the Priest's neck. An amulet designed to block another witch or wizard from using their magic. 'But that would mean he's…'

The Boy's train of thought was disturbed when he saw his mother knocked to the ground. He kneels down beside her, checking to see she wasn't too badly hurt.

"Salz, you have to get away. Use the Ender powder to transport yourself away from this place." She whispers to her son.

"But mother what about you? There is only enough for one person, and I'm not leaving you behind!" Salz whispers back to his mother.

"You have to live for me. Grow to be a strong and independent person. And always remember I love you." With that said, she throws the powder over her son and says the incantation to send him away.

The last thing Salz sees is the sadness in his mother's eyes, as tears start to fall from them.

Flash//

            "It's finally complete." Said a woman with a gentle voice, her blond hair shining in the sun

            "You did a wonderful job in designing the school Row." Said a deep yet smooth voice, his forest green eyes showing admiration towards her.

            "Thank you, but what should we name the school?" said Row her voice floating through the air, as she looks towards the school with her deep blue eyes.

            "I know why don't we call it Godric's School of Magic." Said the man with the auburn hair and baby blue eyes.

            "An why should we name the school after you?" Asked the blond woman in an annoyed tone, after slapping the back of his head.

            "Ouch Helg I was only kidding." Said Godric rubbing the back of his head.

            "What did I say about calling me Helg, my name is Helga." Said Helga while getting ready to hit him again.

            "Hey before you two go in to one of your lovers quarrels can we pick a name for the school." Said Row in a frustrated tone.

            "How about we call the school Hogwarts?" asked Salz.

            "Where did that name come from?" asked Godric.

            "It's the name of my mom's favorite flower." Answered Salz in a sad tone.

            Everyone was silent after that. Wanting to break the tension Row spoke up. "I like that name."

            "So do I." Agreed Helga.

            "It is an excellent name. So the name of our new school is Hogwarts." Says Godric.

Flash//

            "Salz, please don't go." Said Row pleadingly.

            Salz stops walking and turns around to face Row. He tucks the lock of white hair, which always stood out of among her chocolate brown hair, behind her ear.

            "I can't stay at Hogwarts any longer."

            "But why?"

            "It's not something I can explain right now. But it involves with my past." With that said he turns around and walks away. Never looking back, so he wouldn't have to look in to her sad eyes.

Flash//

            To Harry it seem like ages before he viewed the last memory, when in realty it had been only a few minutes. Once he was finished with the last memory the darkness started to disappear. He blinked a couple times to see that he was back in his room lying on the floor. Hedwig was looking at him with a worried look on her face. He slowly got up and went to Hedwig, petting her to help comfort her.

            "Don't worry Hedwig I'll be fine. Although I doubt I'll ever be the same."

            The look in Harry's eyes showed how much he change. He was a different person now. He was still Harry, only there seem to be a whole new side to him. But if someone looked hard enough they would realize that it always had been there. The difference now was that it had been awakened. And tomorrow the world will get a taste of this new Harry.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review.


	3. Ch 3 Taking Action

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my mom was taken to the hospital. I'll try to update soon but my life is crazy right now. Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews they really cheered me up. Warning spoilers for all the books.

This chapter is dedicated to Epholge. Your blackmail may have work this time, but don't think it will work again. I can do the same thing to you so :p

"Speech"

'Thought'

Slytherin Reborn

Ch. 3 Taking Action

            Harry awoke refreshed and ready to get on with the day. After everything that happened the previous day he needed the rest. Harry looked out his window and thought about the letter he sent yesterday.

            'My letter should arrive there by now.'

Flash//

            'I need to know why Voldemort wants to resurrect my past self. But I can't just go up and ask him.' Harry sat at his desk contemplating what action he should take when an idea came to him.

            'I cannot find out what I want directly. I can learn what I want indirectly.' Harry then took out a quill and parchment and began to write. Once he was finished he double-checked his letter.

Dear Dumbledore,

        I had gotten another one of my visions. In the vision I saw Voldemort cast a spell. He was attempting to resurrect Salazar Slytherin. I don't know if he succeeded, because I found myself back in my room before I could see the result of the spell. I know it's not my place, but I had an idea. You can have Voldemort learn that you are aware of his attempt to resurrect Slytherin. Voldemort might reveal something in surprise. I hope the information I've given you proves useful and I'm sure you'll use it to your advantage.

                                                                                             ~_Harry_

P.S. Please tell everyone I am doing fine.

            'There that should do it.' Harry then folds the letter and hands it to Hedwig.

            "Here you go girl, can you deliver this letter to Dumbledore." Hedwig hoots in response; takes the letter and flies out the window.

Flash//

'Well there is no need to worry about the letter, I'll get my response soon enough.'

            Harry goes and takes a quick shower. Once he dries himself off, he puts on Dudley's old clothes.

            'I need to buy myself new clothes, but until then these will have to do. However I can adjust these until then.'

            Harry grabs his wand from his desk and holds it in front of him. He shouts his eyes and starts to concentrate. Pulling the magic in his wand and in himself.

            "Magias Hadas" he says. The wand suddenly glows a pale blue hue. His body also is surrounded by the glow. After about a minute the glow fades.

            'There that should prevent the Ministry from detecting the use of my magic.' Harry thinks as a grin forms on his face.

            A young man with brown hair and eyes walks towards Gringotts. No one pays any attention to him, but if people knew who he was there be a different reaction. Harry was enjoying be among wizards and not having them stare at his scar.

            Harry had used his magic to change his appearance and hide his scar. He had also adjusted his muggle clothes so they would fit him better. Which he then put a plain robe over. He then made his glasses invisible, so he would stand out less.

            Harry entered Gringotts and looked for a goblin to help him. He approaches an assistant manger because he didn't want to deal with a regular Gringotts employee.

            "How can I help you sir?" asked the goblin.

            "I like to make a withdraw and exchange some wizard money into muggle money. The account is S12A," said Harry.

            Harry couldn't help but smile at the shock look on the goblin. The number account Harry just said was in the highest security area of Gringotts, but also the most private. There is no name, no key to the account. Very few wizards are aware that such accounts exist. Getting over his shock the goblin calls over another goblin.

            "I need you to take over my post while I help this client." He then leads Harry to a cart. For several minutes the cart twist and turns through the tunnels. Going up and down many tunnels, until it seems to reach a dead end. The goblin then says some words from the Goblin language causing an opening to appear. The cart continues on until it comes to a stop at a vault door.

            The goblin steps out of the cart and unlocks the vault door. Harry then says the spell to open the vault door. The door opens to reveal a vast treasure. Just as the door completely opens a Tatsu dragon blocks the entrance. It's sky blue scales changes in intensity in the light of the torches. It has a serpentine body with three claws on each foot. It is a type of dragon that comes from Japan. Salazar got it to guard his vault, so even if someone else were able to open the vault door they wouldn't be able to get past the dragon. The Tatsu stares into Harry's eyes, then with a nod from the Tatsu, it moves aside allowing entrance for Harry. Harry goes to work by putting all the money he would need into two separate bags. Once finished he exits the vault, sealing it until he would have to return for some more money again. He turns to the goblin and hands him one of the bags of money that he had filled.

            "I would like that money exchanged into muggle currency." Harry said.

            "Of course sir. May I say I'm surprise, the last time this vault was open was a 1,000 years ago. So I didn't expect you to get in and for the dragon to allow you entrance."

            Harry smiled at that, knowing all to well what the dragon is capable of doing to him if he were an intruder. With that thought in his mind, Harry and the goblin rode the cart back.

            Once Harry got his muggle money he headed outside. He went to Madam Malkin's shop buying a variety of robes, so he didn't have to ware his Hogwarts robes. He made a stop at the Apothecary buying every type of ingredient that they had. He got a new trunk: made of dark wood with silver hinges, it had one lock, but it had a number of rooms that could be entered, besides space to store his things. Harry got some furniture to fill up the rooms in his trunk. Harry also made sure to get a Pensieve. 'This should help clear and organize my thoughts'.

            He bought some other items before heading to Flourish and Blotts. Once he got there he got almost every book written since the Founders were alive; he didn't get books that he already have or written by Gilderoy Lockhart. He only got a few books written before the Founders time. Since he knew almost everything there is about magic that had been discovered before his life as Salazar ended. When he got his memories back from his life as Salazar Slytherin, he also got all the knowledge he had gained in that life. However that knowledge didn't cover what had been discovered since then. That's why he was here buying books, so he could learn everything that had been discovered since his life as Salazar.

            Once he bought all the books he wanted, and had them shrunk, he went outside. He then headed to the one place no one would expect to find the Boy Who Lived, Knockturn Alley.


End file.
